Residendt evil historias
by Kmich
Summary: Habían pasado 2 meses desde el incidente en china y mi vida seguía igual, como un imbécil seguía admirando ese estuche de maquillaje que resulto ser muy útil, recordaba claramente ese mensaje "Me gustaría quedarme, pero tengo que irme. Te eh dejado un pequeño regalo de despedida en la azotea. Ya nos veremos Leon"..
1. Prologo

El 29 de Septiembre de 1998, hubo un incidente biológico en la pequeña ciudad de Raccon city a las afueras de los estados unidos, provoco que las personas muertas volvieran a la vida atacando de forma caníbal a los pocos que aun se encontraban con vida, fue allí donde un policía novato en su primer día de trabajo encontró el amor entre la angustia, el dolor, la intriga y la traición, arriesgando su vida para protegerla, al punto de recibir un tiro en el hombro izquierdo evitando que la hirieran pero aun así la muerte fue inevitable y en un acto heroico esta vez la chica le salva la vida arriesgándose a morir pero no antes de confesarle su amor, aunque solo fueron unas horas juntos fue suficiente para que ella se olvidara de su misión y el de sus funciones Ada Wong una espía enamorada de un Policía Novato.

Luego de que ella supuestamente muriera y el lograra huir el Policía Novato paso hacer agente del Gobierno Estadounidense reclutado y entrenado por Adam Benfort aun contra su voluntad ya que fue un trato para la seguridad del la niña que había logrado sobrevivir gracias a su ayuda y a la de otra sobreviviente con la cual compartido algunos momentos extremos, la pequeña era hija de William y Annett Birkin científicos responsables de la creación del Virus- T el cual infecto a la ciudad causando la muerte de millones de personas.

Al ser oficialmente Agente especial del Gobierno, tubo la tarea del cuidado de la nueva familia presidencia pero antes de siquiera empezar con su tarea secuestraron a la hija del presidente Ashley Ghram, fue enviado en solitario a su rescate sin imaginarse que en su búsqueda se encontraría con vida y después de 6 años a aquella espía de la cual se había enamorado aunque unos informes recientes indicaban que se encontraba trabajando con uno de los tantos responsables de los acontecimientos de hace 6 años en Raccon city Albert Wesker pero no lo creería esta verla para el ella estaba muerta la había visto morir en sus brazos. Finalmente se encontraron no de la manera que hubieran querido ya que nuevamente los separaba el bando en el que se encontraban definitivamente aun seguía amándola después de tanto tiempo al igual que ella, la indiferencia se hizo presente en todos sus encuentro durante el rescate de la hija del presidente mientras ella intentaba conseguir la muestra de un parasito " La Plaga" con el cual se encontraban experimentando en ese pequeño pueblo español, una cosa llevo a otra entre el tira y encoge de ayudarse mutuamente el agente fue infectado con el parasito, provocando que ahora la espía se sintiera igual que aquella terrible noche asustada y temiendo que le sucediera lo peor aunque lo que más le preocupaba era no poder realizar su misión sin trabas ya que sus superiores al enterarse que se encontraba el agente americano en el pueblo le dieron instrucciones de matarlo ya que era potencialmente peligroso y sabia demasiado sobre el incidente ocurrido en 1998 ,una orden la cual no siguió ya que sería incapaz de herirlo era el único hombre del cual se había enamorado de verdad, el único que de verdad se había preocupado por ella Leon Scott Kennedy seria su perdición, había cambiado era aun más astuto e inteligente que aquella vez que se conocieron, debido a que la espía no siguió las ordenes enviaron a otro agente el cual había sido el encargado del secuestro de Ashley Gham a eliminarlo pero es su tarea ella vuelve a intervenir salvándole el cuello al agente de gobierno no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño mientras pudiera ,era su único consuelo ya que no podían estar juntos.

Al final el también le salvo el pellejo nuevamente pero ella sin embargo le puso una pistola en la sien para quitarle la muestra del parasito que el poseía en sus manos sin ninguna intención de apretar el gatillo desconcertándolo por completo luego desapareció en un helicóptero y le brindo la llaves de una moto de agua para que pudiera huir junto con la hija del presidente de la isla en donde ahora se encontraban ya que esta explotaría.

Días después de su regreso a estados unidos y de haber reunido de nuevo a la familia presidencial este decide dejar su cargo el cual es tomado después de una elecciones por Adam Benfort que ahora era el mejor amigo del agente especial Leon S. Kennedy. Paso de ser un agente especial a unos agentes secreto del gobierno y principal integrante del movimiento contra el bio- terrorismo mano derecha y mejor amigo del presidente.

Solo pasaron unas semanas antes de encontrarse nuevamente con la espía pero esta vez matando toda esa pasión y lujuria que los comía desde que se conocieron, sin embargo al despertar ella ya no se encontraba, así fueron pasando los siguiente encuentros una noche y al amanecer se repetía todo de nuevo una nota con su lápiz labial de firma, simplemente era realmente misteriosa. Luego no se volvieron a encontrar había desaparecido ya no respondía ni los mensajes ni las llamadas no habían rastros de ella, pero debía haber una explicación para su repentina desaparición.

La espía había quedado embarazada del agente estadounidense, lo que la obligo a alejarse de el por el bien de ella y del pequeño que ahora crecía en su vientre ocultando de la organización que si se enterara no tardarían en hacer que lo perdiera y eso no lo permitiría, ese pequeño era el fruto del amor que le tenía a aquel hombre, se las ingenio para ausentarse durante su embarazo.

Lo mantuvo en secreto durante sus primeros años de vida en los cuales pocas veces pasaba tiempo con su hijo ya que seguía trabajando como espía hasta aquella misión a la que fue enviada a Eslava Oriental donde después de 4 largos años volvió e encontrárselo con el cabello un poco más largo y una barba que apenas lograba notarse lo que lo hacía más atractivo, mantuvo la distancia a lo largo de sus encuentros se podía notar su molestia por lo de aquella noche hace tanto tiempo se ayudaron mutuamente pero sin nada relevante ella solo quería huir no sabía cómo explicarle que tenía un hijo de casi 5años.

Trato de buscarla de nuevo sin conseguir pista alguna de su paradero, 15 años después del incidente de Raccoon City, en el 2013, Leon se ve obligado a tomar la decisión más difícil de su vida y es asesinar al Presidente de los Estados Unidos su mejor amigo Adam Benfort debido a que había sido infectado con el virus que se había esparcido por toda la ciudad de "Tall Oaks" estaba a punto de matar a la que sería su nueva compañera Helena Harpe que recién hace un año estaba en el servicio secreto y era la guardaespaldas del ahora presidente y desde que apretó el gatillo todo se desvaneció dentro del el, se encontró nuevamente con la espía pero esta vez su encuentro no se baso en cuidarse el culo mutuamente ella era totalmente distinta a aquella chica en Eslava conservaba su sentido de independencia pero algo en ella había cambiado. Todo era un desastre al parecer Ada wong tenía un clon y una historia particular con el asesor de seguridad nacional y científico Derek Simmons hombre que se obsesiono a tal punto con la esbelta mujer que la clono, Carla Radames fue el sujeto perfecto su ayudante y científica brillante ella no se negó todo por la ciencia o al menos eso pensaba.

Carla Radames fue la encargada de matar a todo el batallón de Chris redfield hermano de Claire redfield sobrevivientes de Raccon City la chica que junto con el policía novato salvaron a la pequeña sherry Birkin, Claire llego a hacerse muy amiga del ahora agente del gobierno Leon Scott Kennedy al igual que su hermano ya que este en una oportunidad lo ayudo a encontrar a su hermana cuando había desaparecido y la había rescatado de aquel atentado en el aeropuerto unos 2 años atrás.

Chris iba tras la pista de la mujer que se hacía pasar por Ada wong Carla Radames quería vengar la muerte de sus compañeros leon confió plenamente el que el agente de la BSAA haría lo correcto pero en su intento por capturarla un helicóptero apareció disparándole en el corazón lo que hizo que ella callera al vacio impactando ya sin vida en el frio suelo hasta ese entonces todos creían que era Ada wong realmente, en lo que león se entero de la noticia, de verdad esta vez estaba muerta o eso creían, fue un baldazo de agua fría solo quería morir ella era todo lo que tenia, se llevo una sorpresa al verla en el tejado luchando contra la mutación de Simmons se preguntaba ¿quién coño era ella?, ¿que era?, como podía pasar de la muerte así ,en un descuido fue alcanzada por un golpe de aquella mutación rápidamente el fue en su auxilio la escena volvía a repetirse pero esta vez lograron salir juntos aunque luego se separaron la espía se aseguro de destruir toda evidencia que la inculpara por lo de Carla y guardo en una memoria todas las pruebas de la usurpación de su identidad y de la culpabilidad de Simmons en los sucesos de ese año, allí en ese compacto yacía la memoria como también el recordatorio de que era real.


	2. Chapter I

**Capitulo I **

** "Estuche de Maquillaje"**

Se encontraba en la habitación de su apartamento en Washington D. C como siempre consumiéndose en el exquisito Vocka que le hacía compañía todas las noches sin falta, desde la muerte del presidente de los Estados Unidos todo había cambiado de manera brusca en su vida, comenzando por los continuos interrogatorios a los que había sido presa debido a que era el responsable de la Muerte del presidente Adam Benfort que además era su mejor amigo, desde el momento en que le apuntaba con el arma sabía que su vida sería un desastre, pero no había otra salida el hombre que jadeante deseaba comer la carne de su compañera ya no era Adam pasaba noches en vela recordando ese maldito momento en el que apretó el gatillo, el maldito momento que Chris le dijo que Ada Wong había muerto joder que fue difícil ya a partir de ese instante solo quería morir, no podía imaginar una vida sin ella a pesar de que nuestra relación era algo complicada ¿Relación? A veces no sé si de verdad la tenemos pero de lo que puedo estar seguro es que esa mujer por dios que me vuelve loco y sí la amo aunque sea tan fría y calculadora.

Habían pasado 2 meses desde el incidente y mi vida seguía igual, como un imbécil seguía admirando ese estuche de maquillaje que resulto ser muy útil, recordaba claramente ese mensaje **_"Me gustaría quedarme, pero tengo que irme. Te eh dejado un pequeño regalo de despedida en la azotea. Ya nos veremos Leon" _**aun se encontraba en la memoria de mi teléfono como su nombre en la lista de contacto pero no podía contactarla hasta que terminaran las investigaciones la pondría en peligro si lo hiciera ya que las pruebas mostraban a una Ada wong que en realidad era su Clon Carla Radames pero hasta confirmar de verdad la valides de esas pruebas seguía la BSAA y la Naciones Unidas tras su pista, pero no cualquier pendejo podría capturarla es demasiado astuta e inteligente sabe cómo usar sus atractivos .

Estaba acostado viendo las noticias donde solo pasaban la misma basura que engañaba a los ciudadanos.

**_-Mentiras-_** Gruño el ojiazul apagando de golpe la televisión

Camino algunos pasos hasta la cocina para servirse otro trago seco de vocka, se había dejado crecer un poco la barba al igual que su cabello como en Esclava Oriental su aspecto demostraba tanto su edad como el inconcluso pasado que no lo dejaba dormir, termino el trago y rápidamente volvió a servirse otro.

**_-Esto es una mierda….-_**Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por un golpe en la ventana.

Se apresuro a coger su 9mm que guardaba en un cajón de la cocina, el sabia como agente que jamás se podía estar seguro en ningún lugar y mas siendo un sobreviviente de raccon city y un agente especial del gobierno pagarían muy bien por su cabeza, se apresuro con pasos finos y silenciosos en dirección al sonido con el arma erguida y recta, Solo vio una sombra parecía ser la silueta de una mujer esbelta nuevamente golpeo la ventana cuando por fin estaba frente a ella solo se quedo en shock al tiempo que bajaba el arma.

**_-¿Ada?-_** No podía creerlo después de tanto tiempo.

**_-¡Hace frio sabes! –_** La ojijade resoplo con seriedad a la vez que lo observaba.

Dejo el arma en la cama y se dirigió a abrir la ventana acto seguido la pelinegro entro y le dio un golpe en el estomago sacándole el aire.

**_- Pero que mierda -_** Exclamo el agente por la acción de la ojijade.

**_-Eso es por dejarme esperando –_** Se acerco al rubio y le dio un beso breve en los labios.

**_- ¿Y eso? –_** Pregunto incrédulo con una sonrisa en los labios.

**_-Por lo de aquella noche –_** Indico mientras se giraba y daba algunos pasos hacia la cama, refiriéndose a la noche en china la última vez que lo había visto.

**_-Asi que ahora vives aquí…El otro apartamento era más grande si no mas lo recuerdo-_** Se refería al apartamento donde se citaban algunas noches para zacear su sed de lujuria y pasión.

**_- ¿Este no te gusta? – _**Comento divertido al mismo tiempo que se acercaba un poco más.

La pelinegro soltó una breve carcajada **_– Tres personas no podrían vivir aquí –_** Explico sentándose en la orilla de la cama el rubio no tardo en hacerle compañía.

**_-¿Tres?..a que te refieres –_** Ella se limito a sonreír

**_-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –_** Soltó el ojiazul con seriedad al mismo tiempo que ella acariciaba su mejilla.

**_-Espero puedas perdonarme..-_** Suspiro con desdén preocupada por lo que pensaría el rubio al decirle el motivo de su visita ese motivo por el cual se encontraba huyendo y cada mañana al despertar desaparecía, el motivo por el cual intento alejarse de el.

**_-¿Perdonarte? – _**Recalco el rubio al mismo tiempo que sujetaba la mano libre de la pelinegro.

**_– No tengo nada que perdonarte –_** Explico con una ligera sonrisa no le importaba en absoluto lo que le hubiera hecho en el pasado en ese momento solo le importaba que ella estaba allí, que era real.

Ada soltó su agarre y se lavando dándole la espalda al rubio que solo observo mientras se dirigía a la ventana, lo que empezaba a preocuparle al ojiazul que esta vez notaba a una Ada wong muy distinta a la que se mostraba siempre ante él.

**_- Alan… -_** Fue lo único que salió de sus labios

**_-¿Quién es Alan? –_** Pregunto acercándose poco a poco hasta quedar respirándole en el cuello.

**_-Nuestro hijo…. –_** Esa revelación tomo desprevenido al rubio que se quedo petrificado.

**_- ¿Tengo un hijo? – _**

**_-Esa es la razón…-_**

Indago la chica de rojo aun mirando la ventana sin poder evitar sentirse miserable por haberlo alejado pero no quería correr el riesgo mientras nadie supiera de su existencia él estaría a salvo eso implicaba ocultárselo a su progenitor ella no estaba preparada tampoco para formar una familia ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar, fue esa noche descabellada en aquel amplio departamento en las afueras de Boston después de un largo año sin ni siquiera verse que sucedió.

Se acariciaba los brazos sintiéndose presa del sentimiento que la llenaba de desdén, el rubio coloco su mano por detrás de la cintura de la pelirroja y la obligo a voltear ahora quedando frente a frente.

**_ - ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo, o no tenias pensado hacerlo? –_** Reclamo el agente, ella se quedo sin responder.

**_ - ¡DIME¡ -_** La pelinegro puso su mano en el pecho del ojiazul dándole un leve empujón para apartarlo al tiempo que caminaba en dirección opuesta.

**_-Tú no lo entiendes - -¿QUE DEBO ENTENDER?, ¿QUE TENGO UN HIJO DEL CUAL NO ME PENSABAS HABLAR? ES ESO –_** Reclamo nuevamente alzando un poco la voz y no era para menos.

**_-DEJA EL ESCANDALO KENNEDY NO ESTOY PARA TUS REPROCHES –_** Ahora era ella la que se encontraba alzando la voz.

**_-Deja el escándalo quieres –_** Repitió la misma frase que antes le habría dicho la chica de rojo divertido, no podía negar que a pesar de sentirse tan molesto el hecho de saber que tenía un hijo de la mujer que tanto amaba era algo tan fantástico.

Se acerco a la pelinegro que cruzaba los brazos con un semblante serio **_- ¿Te puedes tomar las cosas en serio? – _**Reclamo la ojijade

**_- ¿Te acuerdas que me dijiste que hiciera mi vida con otra mujer?-_** La pelinegro se sonrojo al recordar las palabras que le había dicho cuando ella le pidió que lo hiciera **_("Solo quiero hacer mi vida contigo, solo eso")._**

Antes de que si quiera pudiera decir algo mas la tomo con fuerza por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él como reflejo la ojijade poso su mano en el pecho fornido del agente observando su desgastado rostro que apenas empezaba a mostrar algunas arrugar producto de los años.

**_– Dijiste que solo querías..-_** Quedo en silencio, el sonrió y con la mano libre acaricio su mejilla.

**_ – Hacer una vida contigo..-_** La pelinegro quiso articular palabra pero unos labios lo impidieron sostuvo su cara mientras tiernamente se perdían, luego esos besos se volvieron apasionados ella se movía sin despegarse de el hasta pegarlo contra la pared bajo lentamente por su cuello ella sabía que eso lo volvía loco, rápidamente el la levanto locamente la ojijade envolvió sus piernas en el torso del rubio que no dejaba de besarla la llevaba cargada hasta la habitación no sin antes tropezar con algunos objetos lo que le pareció divertido a la pelinegro que soltó una leve carcajada a lo que el rubio respondió de la misma manera la soltó con delicadeza en la cama mientras ella le empezaba a quitar la camisa el se encontraba encima de ella pero sabía que lo odiaba por eso jamás le gusto que el manejara la situación en un movimiento rápido se giro quedando encima de el que no dejaba de observarla .

**_-Ya estabas tardando –_** Reclamo divertido el rubio, la ojijade lo silencio colocando su dedo índice en sus labios.

Seguían consumiéndose en la lujuria y la pasión que hace un tiempo se encontraba reprimida en sus cuerpos el contorneo su cintura para luego quitarle la chaqueta y la camisa de botones roja que llevaba la espía como cosa rara su color favorito el sonrió al ver el sonten de encaje negro que la hacía tan sensual deslizo su mano con delicadez por el hombro pasando su dedo índice por la liga que se dejo caer a un costado mientras con la otra mano le quitaba el sosten lo que hizo sonreír a la pelinegro al quitárselo contemplo sus hermosos senos al tiempo que sonreía.

**_-¿Qué?-_** Pregunto tratando de interpretar su miradas.

**_-Se me había olvidado lo hermosa que eres –_** Índico deslizando con suavidad su mano por la cicatriz en su abdomen.

**_ – Aun tengo pesadillas-_** Aclaro refiriéndose a las pocas veces en que ella lo despertaba porque él se encontraba gritando su nombre, aquella vez que volvió de entre los muertos cuando se enamoro perdidamente de ese policía novato que ahora era un hombre formido, sensual y maduro.

Ella deslizo su mano por la cicatriz de bala en su brazo izquierdo **_– Esta vez no pienso irme –_** Luego bajo su mano hasta el pantalón del agente desabrochándolo.

**_- No me hagas esperar –_** Reclamo al momento que se sentaba encima de el, empezó a besarla nuevamente por su cuello luego lamiendo sus senos hasta llegar a su abdomen bajo ella lo agarro por el cabello al tiempo que gemía por la sensación lo que excitaba aun mas al agente que se deshizo de los pantalones dejando su miembro viril a la vista ella quería sentirlo lo pedía con ansias con la boca le quito el bikini que cubría su bulba luego empezó a besarla nuevamente desde su abdomen hasta llegar a su boca la pelinegro lo agarro nuevamente por su rubia cabellera y lo jalo hacia ella.

**_ – ¡Dios hazlo ya¡-_** Le susurro al tiempo que mordía el lóbulo de su oreja , hacía tiempo que necesitaba de el ,necesitaba sentirlo dentro ese hombre la volvía loca.

Sin más la penetro haciendo que gimiera excitada, entraba y salía lento al principio ella se mordía los labios mientras él se concentraba en lo que hacía luego lo empezó hacer de manera rápida la pelinegra soltó un leve grito al momento que se aproximaba al éxtasi al igual que el rubio que no paraba hasta llegar al orgasmos produciendo un gemido al ojiazul deposito todo dentro de ella sin preocuparle en lo absoluto las precauciones ya de porsi tenían un hijo no había nada que perder se recostó apoyando su mano en el colchón para evitar poner todo su peso en ella beso sus labios tiernamente y luego le dio un breve beso en la frente se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo descansando de la acción ella recostada de su pecho mientras el acariciaba su pelo negro azabache ,la espía podía sentir el latido de su corazón que empezaba a estabilizarse al tiempo que delineaba su abdomen.

**_-¡Hey¡-_** Llamo la atención de la espía que alzo el rostro para observarlo pero antes de siquiera articular una palabra.

**_ – Te amo..-_** soltó el rubio sonriéndole.

La pelinegro se alzo un poco apoyándose con el brazo y acercándose lentamente al rostro del ojiazul.

**_– Te amo guapo-_** Beso tiernamente sus labios el la tomo por el costado y la giro quedando encima de ella.

**_- No te vayas –_** Suplico con un semblante sincero y a la vez perturbado.

**_-No lo hare-_** Dicho esto se hundieron nuevamente en la pasión y lujuria hasta quedar rendidos del cansancio tanta acción en un anoche no podía producir más que eso.

Abrió lentamente los ojos aun yacía en el pecho del agente sonrió pensando en lo sucedido esa noche había sido por primera vez que hacían el amor quemando su lujuria con tiernos besos y suaves caricias lentamente se aparto de él hasta levantarse cuidando no hacer ruido para no despertarlo cogió una de las camisas de botones del armario del agente y luego se dirigió al baño lavo un poco su cara para quitarse lo adormilada abrió el espejo del baño y se llevo una sorpresa que no esperaba allí estaba el estuche de maquillaje que ella le había dejado en el infierno de china donde se encontraba la información que inculpaba a Derek Simmons y Carla Radames.

**_-Que mono-_** Susurro mientras sujetaba el compacto con cariño luego de verlo detenidamente suspiro y con compacto en mano se dirigió de vuelta a la cama sentándose a un lado de el rubio que aun dormía acaricio con una mano su mejilla haciendo que reaccionara a su tacto.

El verla al despertar lo hacía tan feliz no se había ido esta vez no había mentido allí estaba despertándolo con una dulce caricia.

**_- Buenos días guapo-_** Podía notar esa sonrisa sincera en el rostro de la pelinegro.

**_-Buenos días-_** Intento darle un beso pero ella solo coloco su dedo en los labios del rubio.

**_ – Ni lo piense, anda a cepillarte primero –_** Objeto divertida la ojijade lo que hizo que el soltara una breve carcajada.

**_ – Mujeres-_** Susurro intentando que no escuchara pero demasiado tarde.

**_ – Te escuche Kennedy –_** golpeo su pecho en reproche al tiempo que se levantaba nuevamente y le aventaba unos pantalones al rubio.

Solo lo cubría la mitad de su torso una sabana se levanto importándole un bledo que estaba desnudo ella lo observo rápidamente su parte sonrojándose.

**_-Ponte los pantalones –_** El rio al tiempo que agarraba los pantalones y como burla camino desnudo hasta el baño.

**_-Te pateare el culo Scott—Espero con ansias a que lo hagas_** – Ínsito sin importancia no se había percatado del compacto en su mano este le fue aventado pegándole en la cabeza.

**_-¡ Auch¡-_** Gruño a la vez que se sobaba

**_-Muévete-_**

Sin dudarlo esta vez, se puso el pantalón y se dispuso a cepillarse los diente mientras lo hacía pudo ver como sangre rodaba por su nuca.

**_-Mierda, esta mujer está loca –_** Dijo riendo contra el espejo cogió un paño y trato de limpiarse en ese momento la pelinegro entro quitándole la toalla y limpiándole la pequeña herida que le había ocasionado con el compacto.

El no dijo ni una sola palabra **_– Eres terco Scott-¿Yo terco?.. ¿Quién lanzo el maldito compacto?-_** Contesto un poco molesto.

**_-Cállate vale…Iremos a buscar a Alan en un par de horas, así que arréglate – _**

**_-¿A dónde?- -Solo cállate -_** El rubio giro con un semblante serio.

**_-No puedes estar hablando en serio –_** Ella fruño el ceño mientras sonreía y se retiro del baño.

**_-Ya tienes que dejarlo-_** Pidió el ojiazul detrás de ella.

**_-Ese es mi problema no el tu yo, se cuidarme sola- - Claro que es mi problema ahora, ustedes son mi prioridad yo me encargare ahora de los gastos-_** Siguió los movimientos de la pelinegro.

**_-Se mantenerme sola –_** Exclamo empezando a vestirse, se acerco tomándola del brazo con fuerza pero sin lograr lastimarla obligándola a mirarlo **_– No quiero discutir, pero no te estoy pidiendo tu consentimiento será así- _** Por alguna extraña razón no reprocho quedo en silencio bajando la mirada y luego volvió a contactarlo con la vista.

**_-Tu ganas por esta vez-_** El sonrió al tiempo que la soltaba, ya era tiempo que aceptara que no sería ella sola que ahora eran 3 y que era n una familia ahora ¿Familia? Qué es eso como o que se debe hacer como familia, todo estaba cambiando para ella pero era una decisión de la cual no se arrepentía, no quería dejarlo ir y todo este tiempo se vio obligada a hacerlo pero ahora los fantasmas de su pasado parecían no importarle en lo absoluto más aun le importaba que su hijo tuviera una vida normal que tuviera a un padre a su padre junto a él, Leon merecía algo más que una vida solitaria en la que se había obligado a estar tan solo por estar con el enemigo, el podía acostarse con cualquier chica simplemente por sexo más que por amor pero a la única chica a la cual le entregaba todo a la que le hacía el amor tomándose el tiempo de tiernos besos y caricias sinceras sin duda era Ada Wong a la que siempre se aferro la pelinegro de la cual se había enamorado perdidamente aquella noche en Raccon City hace 25 malditos años.


End file.
